


Mutual Wishes

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, scarf sharing, warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: After the danger filled disaster of the prom, Matteusz decides to take Charlie on a much better and more human date.





	

For their first date, they'd agreed to meet at Charlie's house. It seemed safer than braving Matteusz's parents again. Even Charlie wasn't entirely sure what they were going to be doing- he'd let his boyfriend (that still felt strange to say) plan the whole thing. Charlie didn't mind. He'd never been on a proper human date before, only to the prom that really, really didn't count. That had been an official disaster and he didn't want anything like that to happen again.

Miss Quill kept shooting him odd looks as he sat nervously by the door, eventually asking what he was doing. Upon explaining, she just rolled her eyes and told him not to get too attached to his 'silly human pet', as she put it. Charlie ordered her out of the room. He didn't much like using his authority over her, but no one insulted Matteusz like that. Matteusz was not a pet and he was not some experiment or a method for him to fit in. It it had been the latter, he would have grudgingly accepted April's advances instead. But he wasn't. He was a real person who Charlie had real feelings for.

The doorbell rang and Charlie almost jumped out of his seat in his haste to answer it. Just as he'd hoped, it was Matteusz, looking really very good. He always looked good, but today it looked like he’d put on better clothes than the ones he usually wore to college."Hey," he managed, smiling. "You- um, you look nice. Where are we going?"

“You look nice too,” he said, offering his hand to Charlie. He took it and it was cold. “We are going to get a drink at a coffee shop.” Charlie looked at him, slightly puzzled. Why would they go out to get a coffee when they could just have one inside where it was warm?

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand,” he said, frowning as he stepped out into the street with Matteusz. It was cold- much colder than Rhodia had ever gotten. And it was only October. According to April, it got even colder later in the year. “Why go out when we have a coffee machine at home? At least, we do when Miss Quill isn’t using up all the coffee.” 

Matteusz smiled and shook his head. “We go out,” he said, “and we get nice coffee and cake, and we eat and talk and get to know each other in a place where people do not listen.” They weren’t Rhodian courting traditions, but he didn’t think it was a bad idea. 

“I suppose that sounds nice.” Charlie had seen big coffee shops before- there was one on his way to Coal Hill- but he’d never been inside. He squeezed Matteusz’s hand, stepping a little closer, trying to keep warm by staying close. Matteusz frowned at him, and then pulled off his scarf and draped it around Charlie’s neck instead.

They walked quickly down the street. It was dark, and he would normally be scared of what could be hiding in the shadows, but he felt much better than normal while he was with Matteusz. Logically he knew that very little was different and he was just as vulnerable with Matteusz, but he didn’t feel that way. He felt protected.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Charlie found himself being pulled into a small shop by the side of the road. Not a terribly big coffee shop, then, and he was rather glad of that. Those places were full of so many people and he’d never done well in crowds, even back at home. 

“Is much warmer here,” Matteusz said with a smile, letting go of Charlie’s hand to rub his together. Charlie nodded and smiled back at him. He absolutely hated the cold and the dark and the wet, it just wasn’t natural to have all three at the same time.

“I can tell. Do you want your scarf back now?” Matteusz shook his head, and Charlie found himself secretly rather pleased. It was a very warm scarf, and it smelled nice. Honestly, he really wouldn’t mind wearing it for a while longer.

They ordered drinks and a piece of cake to share. It was nice, Charlie realised, to just spend time with Matteusz that didn’t involve being at school or being with hostile aliens who wanted to kill them. This would be the point of a date, then. Time together. It was also nice to see Matteusz so happy. And it was nice to properly talk to him, as well. He didn’t say much about his home life, understandably, but he talked quite a lot about where he used to live in Poland. In return, Charlie told him a little about Rhodia, the details he could get away with without sounding like a madman in front of anyone else who could hear.  This, of course, probably made their conversation sound boring and awkward.

“What was the weather like where you come from?” Matteusz asked, and they both almost burst out laughing because of how mundane the question sounded on human terms.

“It’s far warmer than England,” Charlie said. And it really was. The weather in September was about as far as it went in the way of cold weather, but it did get much hotter than the average in England. “There was a rainier season, but nothing that compares to here.”

“You think it is rainy in England? In Poland, weather is almost always wet in winter.” Matteusz laughed. “And cold…it was nicer in summer, though. I miss it still.”

“Why did you leave?” He asked. From what he could tell from the internet, Poland hadn’t been badly attacked and hadn’t recently suffered any major upheaval in political or social legislation. Unless humans considered thirty years to be a very short period of time, which he doubted considering their lifespan.

“My father got a job here.” Matteusz shrugged, poking a spoon into the last dregs of his drink. “Is a shame, but at the same time, perhaps not so much. Without moving to England, would not have met you.” He smiled. “That makes up for a lot of the bad things.” 

Charlie felt himself blush suddenly, and he hid his face with his hands. He felt bad when Matteusz flattered him like that because he wasn’t nearly as worthy as he seemed to believe. On Rhodia, maybe, he’d been someone special, but here he was no one. Possibly less than no one, because he didn’t have the understanding of culture that everyone else had.

“You are very cute when you blush,” Matteusz said, and when Charlie looked up again he saw his boyfriend grinning broadly. “Stop hiding, or else I will have to come and kiss you to make you stop. Perhaps I shall kiss you anyway?” 

That sounded like a good idea, so after a small bit of awkward manoeuvring, Charlie stood up and leaned over the table just enough so that Matteusz could reach up and kiss him. Not for very long, granted, but still much better than nothing. He’d managed to dip Matteusz’s scarf into a plate of cake crumbs, which also wasn’t ideal, but Matteusz didn’t seem to mind. It was over just as quickly as it had started, but it was nice. Matteusz tasted of the coffee he’d bought, sweet, but he didn’t mind. It was sort of pleasant.

“I’m not very practised in kissing,” he admitted. Matteusz was pretty good at it, he certainly did it in a way that managed to get his heart rate up more than what felt normal, and he didn’t imagine that just happened due to natural talent.

“You are pretty good for beginner.” That made Charlie blush even more, and he adjusted the scarf around his neck to try and hide the flush on his cheeks. He wondered who else Matteusz had kissed- was it even his business? He wanted to know, for some reason. “I had a boyfriend in Poland, he kissed many people before me. He liked kissing lots, but he left me when I came to England.”

“It was like you read my mind,” Charlie said, and then he laughed when Matteusz tapped the side of his nose. He didn’t know the gesture or what it meant, but he presumed it was meant to be funny. He was getting better at picking up on those sorts of things.

"Do you want to leave soon?" Matteusz glanced at his watch. "We have been sitting here forty five minutes...I would invite you to my house, but that would not be good idea..."

Charlie nodded. He didn't really want to leave, but the food and drink was finished so they really had no reason to be there any longer. Maybe he could invite Matteusz to come to his flat and then they could talk for a while there. He didn't know if that was what Matteusz wanted, though. "You could, um, come back to mine instead," he offered. "Please, don't feel you have to. Miss Quill is probably grumpy, she'll insult you on sight if she sees you, so I won't blame you if you don't want to come."

"I would like to come," Matteusz said with a smile that Charlie just couldn't refuse. If Matteusz had done that after he'd said 'please don't come', he probably would have just changed his mind and let him visit.

"Great! I mean, um, okay. That's good." He stood up, tucking his chair neatly back under the table (humans had a tendency to just leave chairs lying haphazardly around everywhere, but Charlie liked neatness) and offering his hand to Matteusz when he stood up too.

From there, they started back out into the wet, dark and cold streets of London. This place really was miserable, he had no idea why anyone would want to live here. He could understand moving here now it was established as a great power in the country, but why would you settle in the first place? Maybe it hadn't been so damp and industrial when it first started. He'd have to read some history books when Matteusz went home, and find out everything he could about London.

Walking back was slower than walking there, but Charlie found he didn't really mind. He liked just walking with Matteusz, their hands linked. This was something he'd never had at home on Rhodia. Humans had so many strange little customs around intimacy, but Charlie loved it. It was so much nicer than the bluntness and the business decisions of Rhodia, it was wonderful to be able to show affection for someone in such simple ways.

The few times he had been courted, and it had always been him because of his age, he'd hated it. He'd hated how impersonal it was. He'd hated having to sit back and accept everything he was given. Everything, no matter what, because refusing it was rude. Here, both people got involved. Both people could wish for each other rather than one person loving the other (maybe it was too soon to think of Matteusz as a wish). It was nice and involved choice and mutual feelings. He liked it. 

As they walked back, he leaned his head on Matteusz's shoulder, shooting a quick glance up at him to make sure he didn't mind. If the smile was anything to go by, he seemed to love it.


End file.
